


Taken

by DisenchantedHelena



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers are very confused, Gen, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Lesbian af MJ, Peter's questioning his life decisions, They attacc, They protecc, They want their smol boi bacc, but most importantly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisenchantedHelena/pseuds/DisenchantedHelena
Summary: Basically nobody knows Peter Parker is Spider-Man. Not his boss Tony Stark, not the Avengers. His friend, MJ, is the only one who's found out, and she couldn't give less of a fuck.Then he's kidnapped for leverage, and let's just say that the Avengers aren't happy.And let's just say they find out something else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: So I had this idea for awhile (and maybe if you like it too you can take it and write it out)in which the Avengers only know Peter as Tony's intern (inclusive Tony himself) and then Pete gets kidnapped and the Avengers are lived because their precious harmless and defenseless intern gets hurt.
> 
> But when they arrived to save him Peter is in the middle of escaping himself, using a few of his power he normally reserves for Spider-Man and then he later has to explain (after loads of motherhenning from the avengers) why he has the strength to dislocate someones jaw with one punch and maybe he think up a stupid excuse or maybe he reveals he's Spider-Man, who knows

Nobody in the Avengers knew he was Spider-Man. All of them just thought of him as Tony Stark's intern of 10 months, which he was as well. And besides, being his intern let him meet the actual Avengers! They were sort of like really weird, superpowered aunts and uncles. And Tony was basically like his dad. Not like he'd ever admit that. How awkward would it be to walk up to a billionaire, fucking Iron man, and be like 'hey you're a dad to me hopefully this isn't weird!' Maybe that was just his brain.  
He realized he'd been distracted as he walked towards the Tower, blinking and shoving his phone into his jacket pocket. He'd walked past the building far too many times when caught up in his thoughts, and he was already almost late due to Flash catching him after class. The bruises were already healing around the edges due to his inhanced healing, thankfully. 

Peter walked up to the door and scanned his ID, the door opened and his brow furrowed when FRIDAY didn't greet him as normal. He glanced around the lobby and then touch his wrists. Oh, right, Oc broke his web-shooters last battle. He hadn't been able to repair them yet, since he'd been busy with homework and interning.  
He walked in slowly, hoping that Mr.Stark was just doing some sort of weird repairs or upgrades. "..Mr. Stark?" He asked, his voice small. It seemed like almost nothing was working, and it made him uneasy. He bit his lip and walked towards the stairs when his spidey-sense went off, the hair on his arms and neck standing up as he tried to locate where the threat was. 

He opened his mouth to speak, only for him to feel something stab into his neck. He stumbled slightly and turned to see a man with a mask watching him, watching as he struggled to remain awake. He had to...what did he need to do again?

Black. 

*

Peter groaned as he woke up in a chair, his arms and legs were held with some sort of metal. He struggled, unable to break the material. Whatever drug he was given must've tampered with his strength. He was in a truck, he could tell it was moving quickly, and he tried to find any windows to see what time it was. Unable, he let out an annoyed sound, shoulders slumping. He struggled against the metal again, only successful in damaging his skin. "Fuck," he whispered.

The one time he didn't have his web shooters, he was kidnapped by some creepy masked guy. Figured. He snorted. Parker-luck at it's finest. He leaned against the chair, his burst of consciousness slowly fading. He shook himself awake, trying to gather as much information as he could. Okay, he was in a dark car, or trailer or something of that sort. He was trapped in a chair with a metal he couldn't get through with his improved strength, this guy was obviously super-strong or super-smart, maybe both, judging on his previous actions. He didn't know what state he was in, what city he was in, who his captors were, what time it was, or why they wanted him. 

Fantastic. No helpful information, nothing to help him escape, nor to alert the others, not even anything that could help him gain an advantage on the man he had been taken by. He was just supposed to sit there until someone found him. If they ever did. He doubted the man had just left a note that said **Hey I took your intern because [insert reason] anyways we're [insert location] and i'm going to do some shit to him. -random mask guy**

 _What if he knows i'm Spider-Man?_ The thought quickly appeared in Peter's mind, making him tense. If he knew, everyone he loved would be in danger! The only thing he could do as he fell unconscious again was to hope that his kidnapper thought he was just a simple intern, just like the Avengers had.


	2. Camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things I forgot to add  
> -May is probably gonna die oops sorry  
> -She'll probably be in the story later for like a chapter or two  
> -Peter doesn't have a confirmed ship in this story, so if you want one recommend and I might add it.   
> -All ships will be minor and mostly unimportant, so if you don't like them they're easy to ignore.

The second time he woke up, he flinched as the blinding light of a camera was shoved into his face. His ears were ringing and his head was foggy, but he could tell this place was different. It was some sort of cell like-room, the metal was gone, surprisingly. The man was probably talking, but he couldn't hear what he was actually saying. He blinked a few times to adjust to the light of the camera. The man continued talking, face still hidden by a mask. As his hearing returned and his ears stopped ringing, he focused on his demands. Something about money, and a _lot_ of it. Around 500,000 from what he could decipher. 

"Isn't that right, Parker?" The man said after a moment. Peter glared at him before shrugging. _Time to play dumb,_ he thought as he glanced past the camera, trying to hide a smirk as he addressed his kidnapper. 

"I'm just an intern you know. I only work for the guy, what makes you think that he'll hand over the money for me?" He tilted his head slightly. "Surely you could've found someone more important?" The masked man chuckled and Peter frowned slightly. Usually that worked against minor villains, made them falter so he could kick them and then web them up for the cops to deal with. This guy, Peter decided to just call him Masky, wasn't falling for it. 

"Oh, Peter, Peter, Peter," he said after a moment. "You're more crucial to my plan than you think you are.." And with that, the camera was shut off. The man didn't leave. "Spider-Man," he whispered. Peter stared at him as the cell door was slammed shut and locked with a small click, the man had taken the camera, his footsteps echoing as he walked down the hall. Peter thudded the back of his head repeatedly into the wall. _He knows_ was repeatedly blaring in his head. It did explain some things. Why his metabolism didn't burn through the drugs, why he couldn't break the metal using his strength earlier, why he chosen out of all the Avengers he could've gotten to Tony with. 

"Fuck," he whispered, defeated. He didn't know how much the dosage had been tampered with, nor how long it'd affect his powers. He didn't have any web-shooters, meaning that when they did come back he'd have to rely on his spidey-sense and try not to use all of his strength. He knew he could kill if he tried. Not that he would, of course. "Guess this means the waiting game," he mumbled as he stood, using the wall to support him as he sat in the corner and gazed up at the ceiling. 

Now he kind of regretted not letting Mr.Stark use that tracker. Of course, that'd give away his secret identity within hours. No normal kid was leaping from building to building at 1 am, fighting crime. No, they were asleep, or on their phones. In their houses. Which he did not patrol at. May was usually at work during his intern hours anyways, he got home around the time she was on break, where they usually ate lunch together or talked about things quickly. 

"Oh God, May.." he mumbled. She was probably worried sick! He hoped Mr.Stark had given her a good excuse, not just _Hey he's been kidnapped, working on it!_. He could see the billionaire doing that in a comedic way and the thought made him feel just a tiny bit better. Just a tiny bit.


	3. Panic and Video

"Peter's gone!" Clint shouted as he burst into the room, looking like he fell up the stairs somehow. Which he probably did. 

Tony Stark's head whipped around so fast he should've probably gotten whiplash, but he didn't. "What do you mean gone?!" He asked, not giving Clint a chance to reply. "You're jumping to conclusions, I'll call him. He always picks up when I call him." The billionaire's voice was becoming faster and more panicked. "He'll answer with some excuse about getting caught up with his friends and then he'll come over like normal." He was trying to reassure himself more than anyone else. The phone rang a few times and then went to voicemail. 

"I'll just try again, he was probably away from his phone!" He did so, only to have it go to voicemail again. He tried at least 5 more times before admitting defeat, pacing behind the counter. "Oh my God he's dead he's probably dead-" he mumbled. 

"Tony..Tony!" Steve said after a moment. "Calm down, i'm sure he's fine. Maybe he just got sick?" Tony paused for a moment, that made sense. Yeah, that made total sense. The kid might've just gotten sick. He'd call his aunt instead. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number. 

" _Tony Stark?_ "  
"Hi, May! I was wondering if Peter was coming in today?"  
" _He left this morning, he might've just stopped somewhere,_ " she replied, sounding somewhat confused. 

Tony kept himself from freaking out in front of her, saying a quick bye and then hanging up. He was silent for a moment, which made the others think Steve might've been right, before he started pacing again. "He left and now he's not here and he's not answering his phone!" 

"Maybe he's just-" Stephen began, only to be interrupted by Tony's phone chiming. He raised an eyebrow as Tony grabbed it, his own face having a confused expression. He clicked something and then played it on the TV. A video from an unknown number, around 2 minutes long. Maybe it was something important. The video started and he could feel the other three stiffen. 

Peter Parker in some sort of dark room, sluggishly blinking at the camera as the person behind it, a man from the sound of their voice, spoke. "Hello, Mr.Stark. I seem to have found someone rather..important to you, haven't I?" The smugness made Tony want to punch him in the throat already. "Fear not, I'll give him back if you give me, let's say, $500,000?" Tony was gritting his teeth by now, watching Peter slowly become less sluggish, glaring at the man behind the camera. "Come alone. If you refuse to comply, then I can't say your little intern will be in one piece." A pause. "Isn't that right, Parker?"

Something sparked in Peter's eyes. "I'm just an intern you know. I only work for the guy, what makes you think that he'll hand over the money for me?" Tony thought once the man fell silent for a moment. "Surely you could've found someone more important?" The man chuckled behind the camera, making the teen frown slightly, his plan having failed. 

"Oh, Peter, Peter, Peter," he said, his voice somewhat soft. "You're more crucial to my plan than you think you are.." And with that, the camera was turned off, leaving the screen in darkness. 

"Okay, nobody panic.." Steve said slowly. Unfortunately, it was too late for that. Everyone was already internally freaking out, somewhat externally too.


	4. Escape Plan

(Small timeskip of around 2 days)

"I got your picture, I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen"

Peter hummed to himself. He was sure his strength was back by now, he'd been able to test it on a few small items scattered in the cell he was in. His metabolism had burned through most of the drugs, but he wanted to be sure his plan was perfect. In order for it to be, he had to make sure his strength was at least almost fully returned. He'd break through the bars when he was sure he'd be able to, knock Masky out, and escape. It was a bit more complex than that, but those were the basics. 

He walked towards the bars and pulled on one, bending it a bit. "Good," he mumbled. His strength was basically back. His spidey-sense was returning as well, though it was a bit overwhelming. It saw every little thing as a threat, making him paranoid. His metabolism was coming back as well, making him need to eat more than he'd been given within these past few days. He'd become skinnier, a gnawing hunger in the pit of his stomach. He got more water than food, most of the time. 

Masky had been absent for a bit, which gave him a bit of hope. Maybe he could do it now. He quietly walked towards the bars and pushed them apart, cringing when they made a loud sound. He slipped through, biting his lip as he stepped onto the wall. then slowly walking up to the ceiling. Okay, so far so good. He slowly made his way across the ceiling, his eyes fixed on the door down the hall. He'd ambush Masky when he came through. 

The masked man took longer than he expected, which made him regret breaking out so soon. Once he walked through the door, and Peter was sure he was alone, he dropped onto his shoulders and brought him to the floor. Masky let out a strange, angered sound and struggled beneath him, managing to throw him off. "Fuck," the teen muttered as he landed, managing to stay on his feet and avoid the next punch thrown at his face. 

"Come on, just let me," he muttered, trying to at least dislodge his mask to make this easier. It was probably super-glued to his face or something. The thought made him snort and then dodge another kick. _Right, focus_ he thought, eyeing the mask. He lunged forward and tackling the man to the ground. He struggled as Peter pulled the mask off. His skin was just slightly tan, one of his eyes was green, while the other was slightly fogged over, a long scar running vertically from his forehead to his cheek. _Ouch_ the teen thought, almost sympathetic until the guy punched his jaw and slid out from under him. 

"Ah, fuck," he mumbled. But, this was easier now. He ran towards the man and punched his jaw, a loud _crack_ sound that made even him cringe. The man dropped to the floor and Peter let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in. He slowly climbed back to the ceiling, just in case, and then made his way slowly to the door. Just then, it burst open, and he was about to fight again, when he recognized Tony Stark staring up at him with wide eyes, then back down to the man on the floor clutching his jaw, then to the bent bars, then back up to the teen on the ceiling. 

"I have a perfectly reasonable explanation."

" _What the fuck, Peter?!_ "


	5. Explanation

There were a lot of things Tony was expecting to see when he burst the door open. Maybe Peter on the floor, or the kidnapper standing there waiting for him. He didn't expect what he saw. It wasn't even on his top 10 list of things he expected. In fact, he was still confused as to how the fuck he was seeing this.

The bars that Peter had probably been confined behind were bent just enough so he could've slipped through, the kidnapper was on the floor, clutching his jaw. He glanced up and almost screamed. Peter Parker was on the ceiling, wide-eyed. He glanced from the ceiling, to the bars, to the man on the floor, then back to the ceiling, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. 

"I have a perfectly reasonable explanation." The teen said after a moment, sounding somewhat unsure of himself.

" _What the fuck, Peter?!_ "

Peter blushed slightly, his hair hanging down wildly as Bucky, who'd come along after hearing he'd been kidnapped, glanced up at the ceiling as well, almost dropping his gun as his mouth opened slightly. "I...I'm just going to.." he dragged the man on the floor out of the room with a surprised, confused expression. Tony crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow as Peter sighed. "Can I tell you all later, when we're out of this place?" He gave him the puppy-eyes he knew his mentor couldn't resist. 

"..Fine! But when we get back to the Tower, you're telling us!" He said after failing to resist the look. Peter counted that as a small victory. He got off the ceiling, stretched his sore muscles and followed his mentor, slightly leaning on him. His legs were slightly wobbling from lack of use. 

*  
"So, Peter," Tony said after a moment, surrounded by other Avengers. Bucky, Sam, Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce. "Mind telling us why you were on the ceiling?" Bruce and Steve exchanged a skeptical glance. 

"On the ceiling? Tony, what're you," they were cut off by Peter fidgeting with some sort of device on his wrist, avoiding any sort of eye contact with the older men, and woman, in the room. 

"N-No, I...I was on the ceiling. I uh.." he trailed off, his face slightly red. "I'm..Spider-Man." The room fell into shocked silence as Peter grabbed his bag and showed the spandex suit that the web-slinging vigilante was known for. "These," he gestured to his wrists, "are the web-shooters. The ceiling thing I can do on my own." 

Bucky was the first to speak, or, shout rather. "What the hell?!" He shrieked, hands flying to his head as the teen gave him a sheepish look. Bruce and Steve were sat silently, stuck in shock. Sam's jaw was slightly dropped open, his eyes wide. Tony was pacing, muttering under his breath. His k-his intern was Spider-Man. His ki- _intern_ was Spider-Man! 

"Uh..surprise?" He brushed a bit of hair out of his face, a tiny smile on his face as the Avengers continued to freak out over him being Spider-Man. 

(Just a short little chapter oof)


	6. Thank God for Stephen Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EAT LOTS OF CANDY BUT DON'T GET YOURSELVES SICK.

Just like he had expected, his confession sparked immediate panic in the Avengers. Tony was still muttering and pacing under his breath, walking so quickly Peter got dizzy watching him. Steve was blurting a million questions an hour, half of which he couldn't decipher. Sam and Bucky were whispering in the corner with Natasha and Clint, and Bruce was staring at the floor with a surprisingly calm expression. Peter assumed it was fake. He slowly started to curl in on himself, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them, wrapping his arms around his legs as he waited for them to calm down at least a bit. 

He glanced at the door when it opened, revealing Stephen Strange, with a mug of tea and a book. He glanced up, confusion on his features when he realized everyone was freaking out and his husband's intern was sitting sheepishly on the coffee table, a small smile forming awkwardly on his face. "Wh-" he managed out before Tony noticed him, stumbling over himself as he rushed over. "What's going..on?" 

"Peter is Spider-Man!" Tony, Steve, and Clint blurted loudly. Stephen raised an eyebrow at the young male, who nodded slightly, a quick, easily missed motion, but his expression gave him away. A guilty, somewhat nervous one. The man closed his book and tried to resist the smirk growing on his face. He _knew_ it. He clasped his hands together and then turned to the teen, who looked like he wanted to be pushed into one of his portals for eternity. 

"Wong so owes me $10." Was all he said, all their jaws dropping as he casually sipped his tea. He glanced at their expressions and sighed. "You didn't realize they had the same height, voice, build, anything?" The others paused, clearly going over it in their minds. He honestly didn't think it was that hard. His voice was the same, awkward voice cracks and high pitch and all. Same height and build, same fanboy attitude. 

"Oh my God," Tony groaned, flopping onto the couch, putting his face in his hands. "It was so _obvious_ , holy shit!" Peter had to agree with that one, his alter-ego might've been more outgoing and heroic, but he acted basically the same as he did as a civilian. Tony let out a soft groan and then realized the others had the same face of 'I am An Idiot'. Stephen looked smug as ever, of course. "Does anyone else know?" 

"MJ does. She might've told Shuri, but nobody besides you guys and them." Peter replied. The others nodded, glad no big threats knew of Peter's identity. At least, that they knew of. Peter knew he should tell them about Toomes, but he was in jail, he couldn't hurt him anymore. At least.. he hoped he couldn't. He decided to ignore the man plaguing his thoughts for now, instead answering the Avenger's questions to the best of his ability, still slightly cautious and trying to leave out anything that would make him ramble on about the countless times he had almost died.


End file.
